Fraternal
by M-Awesome
Summary: Hay diferentes tipos de amigos los hay buenos y malos, mejores y peores. Pero sin lugar a dudas los mejores amigos son esos a los que puedes considerar como tus hermanos o hermanas, partes de tu propia familia. Aquellos que sabes que siempre estaran ahí, en lo bueno y en lo malo. [Conjunto de Drabbles] [Reto: Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Jellal & Meredy

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Aclaración** : AU. [Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island].

 **Brotp:** Jellal  & Meredy.

 **Palabras:** 459.

 **Frases Sorteadas:** _"Listen–and I'm telling you this as a friend–you need to change clothes." / "Escúchame. Y te lo estoy diciendo como amigo… necesitas cambiar tu ropa."_ y _"Oh, no, no, no, please stop crying." / "Oh, no, no, no, por favor deja de llorar."_

 **Notas:** Algunas leeran esto y diran "Tio, ¿que te has fumado?" y yo responderé "¿Drogas?, ¿que drogas?". En fin, aquí lo teneís, disfrutadlo nwn.

* * *

 **Fraternal**

En el instituto de Fairy Tail había una cosa clara, y era que las noticias viajaban a la velocidad de la luz y la noticia de aquella mañana era bastante jugosa y morbosa. Al parecer una de las parejas de moda, Jellal Fernandes y Erza Scarlet estaban pasando por momentos delicados.

Y allí estaba ella esa tarde, sentada en el escritorio de la habitación del joven peliazul, al mismo escuchar aquello Meredy fue a la casa de su mejor amigo y su auto-proclamado hermano mayor, mientras daba vueltas en aquella silla giratoria.

—¿Y bien?, ¿no piensas contarme que ha pasado? —le preguntó a su amigo acostado en su cama mientras lloriqueaba, esa escena le hacía gracia, parecía una chica tras romper con su novio, desde luego que Jellal a veces tenia cosas de chicas.

—Que soy estúpido, eso ha pasado —contestó con la voz apagada y entrecortada.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —comentó ella ganándose una mirada de muerte.

—Erza debe odiarme...

—Ella te ama, da igual lo que hayas hecho te acabará perdonando, a no ser que la engañaras —su rostro se tornó sombrío— ¿no la engañaste cierto, Jellal?.

—¡Claro que no!, prefiero morir antes que hacerle eso a Erza...—dijo el chico quién se calló de repente mirando fijamente a su amiga y eso no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—¿Que sucede?.

—Meredy, escúchame. Y te lo estoy diciendo como amigo…necesitas cambiar tu ropa. —la pelirrosada ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha con una clara señal de confusión en su rostro, pues, ¿a que venía eso ahora?, ¿que le importaba a él como vestía?, iba a protestar pero Jellal se le anticipó.

—El pasar tanto tiempo con Sorano ha hecho que se te peguen algunos de sus hábitos, ella viste de una forma que enseña demasiadas partes de su cuerpo y tu últimamente llevas escotes demasiado grandes —explicó el mayor fijándose en aquella parte de la anatomía de su amiga, la cual cada vez estaba más extrañada solo que esta vez tenía un gran sonrojo cubriendo toda su cara.

—¿¡Como te atreves!? —gritó ella colocando sus manos delante de su pecho para intentar cubrirse. —¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Jellal!, ¡Ahora entiendo porque Erza se ha enfadado contigo, tendrás suerte si no te deja! —explotó la muchacha roja de ira y de vergüenza pero se quedó muda cuando el Fernandes hizo una mueca extraña con su boca y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras volvía a hundir su rostro contra la almohada.

—Oh, no, no, no, por favor deja de llorar —pidió acercándose a él mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez, tal vez había sido demasiado dura diciendo aquella últimas palabras, pensó mientras se miraba a sí misma, a fin de cuentas tampoco estaba tan equivocado.


	2. Gray & Lyon

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Aclaración** : [Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island].

 **Brotp:** Gray  & Lyon.

 **Palabras:** 470. **  
**

 **Frases Sorteadas:** "Okay, but seriously. Your loss." / "Bien, pero en serio. Perdiste/has perdido." y _"You really love them, don't you?" / "Realmente los amas, ¿verdad?"_

* * *

 **Fraternal**

Caminaba a paso lento debido a la gran cantidad de nieve que había en aquel terreno, lo que hacía que sus pies se hundieran en ella, justo cuando llegó allí y vio aquel paisaje su mente no había parado de proyectar imágenes de recuerdos de su infancia, los buenos momentos que había pasado en su niñez con aquellas personas en este mismo lugar, en estas montañas tan nevadas como siempre.

—Este lugar me hace sentir nostálgico —escuchó el comentario de su compañero de viaje, dirigió su mirada hacía él unos segundos y sus labios se curvaron levemente. Iba a comentarlo, pero Lyon se le adelantó.

—A mi también —contestó sonriendo. —Y además siempre ha sido tan tranquilo, necesitaba algo así después de todo, mi gremio es demasiado ruidoso —confesó provocando que el chico albino soltara una pequeña carcajada, conocía también como eran en Fairy Tail y si que eran ruidosos, no como en Lamia que eran algo más tranquilos.

—Realmente los amas, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando a su 'hermano' el cual asintió con la cabeza. Si bien Lyon era considerado parte de su familia Fairy Tail también lo era, todos, desde el primero hasta el último y claro que los amaba, pero ni en sus sueños lo diría jamás a alguien del gremio.

—¿A Juvia-chan también? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con algo de malicia el Vastia.

—Es miembro del gremio, ¿no? —contestó Gray con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, cuanto más tiempo lo dejes más posibilidades tienes de perderla —Gray sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él mismo con esas palabras, pero Juvia ya lo había rechazado, ¿cuantas?, ¿20 veces? Era un auténtico cabezota, casi tanto como Juvia, pensó con una sonrisa más ancha adornando su rostro.

—Bien, pero en serio. Perdiste —comentó intentando zanjar ese tema— Acéptalo de una vez, ella no te ama a ti —Anteriormente tras oír aquello Lyon se deprimiría y lo envolvería un aura morada oscura, pero ya lo había aceptado y ahora lo molestaba cuando trataba de hacer de celestino con él y Juvia. El mago de Lamia tan solo soltó una nueva risa mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Gray.

—Recuerda, conseguiré hacer que te confieses a Juvia-chan —dijo decididamente para después pararse en seco cosa que Gray también hizo. Miraron al frente, a pesar de la densa nieve que había y caía del cielo consiguieron divisar la tumba de Ur y Lyon echó a correr hacía donde yacía su maestra.

—¡Ur, no te lo vas a creer!, ¡Gray tiene novia! —gritaba el albino mientras se reía del Fullbuster que al escuchar aquello susurró un insulto hacia su hermano mientras una nueva imagen llegaba a su cerebro, su otra 'hermana'. "Una lástima que no hayas podido venir, Ultear" pensó antes de comenzar a correr detrás de Lyon.

* * *

 **No hay más que decir.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**


End file.
